


The Sun Everyone Loves

by pinkudesuu



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball Player Hinata Shouyou, But I tried to save it, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Gen, Generation of Miracles Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Timeline is kinda Fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkudesuu/pseuds/pinkudesuu
Summary: Everyone loves the Sun. Those who will do the opposite shall face the Emperor and his lights' wrath.———I'm sorry, I didn't know what to put in the Summary! But basically, this a crossover fanfic in which Hinata studied in Teiko in his Middle school but he moved to Miyagi somewhere in his third year and y'know, Haikyuu plot.Then boom shakalaka, I wrote and changed scenes so that Hinata and the GoMs are best friends and they love Hinata and that he's everyone's favorite :>———Chapter 1 is the actual One-shotChapter 2 ended up being some Bonus chapters from KnB OVAsChapter 3 is the Jabberwock versus Vorpal Swords Bonus chapter
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Hinata Shouyou, Aomine Daiki & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kise Ryouta, Hinata Shouyou & Kiseki no Sedai | Generation of Miracles, Hinata Shouyou & Kuroko Tetsuya, Hinata Shouyou & Midorima Shintarou, Hinata Shouyou & Momoi Satsuki, Hinata Shouyou & Murasakibara Atsushi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 276





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Haikyuu's timeline a little too late, lmao. I didn't know there was one in the fandom site so I mostly just guessed the timeline.  
> My mistake was that I made Hinata see the little giant by the tv in his third year of junior high, when in canon he actually saw him in his first year of junior high.

The generation of miracles was not only known for their superior abilitiest and different quirks.

They were also known for their hair colours.

A complete rainbow colour.

There were originally 7 of them, hairs a literal colour for each of the rainbow's colours. But only six of them were widely know, while the other was never seen, never noticed, and never remembered. That worked best for the man though.

They know about the Red being an emperor. The one that leads the team and make way for victory.

They know about Yellow being a copycat. The one to copy someone's moves, mocking their hard work for learning about it and him, being able to do it in mere glance.

They know about Green being compared to a Curry. Whether half court, wherever he is inside the court, he's able to perfectly shoot the ball to the ring.

They know about Blue, or maybe Indigo? He was a real beast inside the court, and even in the street. There was no one who can beat him. No one except for one.

They know about Purple, the tallest of them all. The one who was always bored, even inside the court. Only one person could bring out the best out of him, though.

No one knows about the Shadow. It's not a requirement, but it worked best for him and the team. He could perform well as a shadow if no one was trying to point a light at him. It's fine if he's always forgotten to be interviewed, he hates those stuffs.

Everyone knows about the Sun. Who wouldn't? Even amidst the team full of tall and intimidating teens, one could easily spot that sun kissed Orange hair bobbing and bobbing around them. You could easily spot him despite his small structure. In interviews, he was the favorite of all the writers and journalists.

Everyone loves the Sun, he was the one keeping them in check when their coach couldn't. He was the one to keep them motivated despite their boredom. He was the one to keep them glued to each other. The one to light up the tensed room and game.

But the Sun doesn't stay up in the sky forever. There will come a time that he'll be covered in clouds, too many clouds to give the light the team needed.

He tried and always tried to keep them motivated. It works, really. It always works on them if it's him, that's how much they love the Sun, even the heterochromatic eyed emperor.

But the Sun doesn't stay up in the sky forever. There will come a time the he'll need to leave. The Sun needed to set for the inevitable dark night befall. The Sun needed to leave.

After the brutal last game of Teiko and them winning, everyone questioned why there were no signs of any Sun.

"The Sun was needed elsewhere, but he's still part of the Generation of Miracles. After we graduate, we will set off into different school of our choosing and fight each other as there is no one better than us. The Sun and our Shadow may not be here, but they will continue in being one of the Generation of Miracles."

The Sun was saddened that can't play one last time in an official game with his teams slash friends anymore. In his new school, it disappointed him when the basketball club didn't accept him. Even when he put in his form that he's from Teiko, they didn't take him still. Doubting his abilities from his height.

He's been long since gotten over his low confidence about his height. His friends helped him get over that, and Red even helped him overcome the disadvantages of it and instead making it an advantage for him.

And if this school's basketball club will ignore him because of his height, then they don't deserve his help. Just as Red had adviced him if ever he's still thinking of joining a basketball club in high school.

At least his new friends were kind enough to try and introduce him to different sports.

The Sun was on his way home when he saw it. By the appliances store. By the TV in the window. By the show playing.

A little giant flew.

Much higher than Hinata's jump. Much better than Hinata's power. Much better than Hinata or anyone he had met.

The Sun liked floating in the air. When he's about to dunk. When he's about to steal the ball mid air. When he just wants to show to the other team to not underestimate him. He liked floating.

But the little giants was flying with his own wings.

The Sun wanted to fly like that, too.

He wanted a team that trusted him, too. Like the team he had before.

The Sun loves Basketball, but he's madly in love with Volleyball now.

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING FOR THE LAST THREE YEARS?!"

What has he been doing in the last three years? Playing Basketball. Enjoying Basketball. Winning Basketball.

This man was the King, right? He may be aggressive to his own team mates but the Sun had met the Emperor. He had dealt with much worse, and even managed to befriend said Emperor.

The Sun resolves to one day defeat the King, become like the little giant, and make his own name without the other Miracles.

Only the best gets to stay on the court, after all. And victory is absolute

They're junior high school days as did a tabloid about sports was printed.

The main issue was about Kitagawa Daiichi's loss because of their setter, Kageyama Tobio aka The King of the Court. By the bottom of the same page was a picture of Hinata Shoyou, The Sun and one of the Generations of Miracles, having a blank, defeated look to the ground. 

> Hinata Shoyou, one of the basketball's Generation of Miracles, taking part in a volleyball tournament?!

* * *

The Sun meets the King.

The King meets the Sun. 

A wonderful chaos ensues.

* * *

"Hmm?" Hinata stopped mid way in entering the gym court when he noticed groups of tall people going to the opposite way where another gym is placed.

As if knowing his curious question, Kenma answered, "I think those guys were the basketball club from another school that scheduled a practice match in our school's basketball club."

Kenma was confused when Hinata's eyes suddenly shone as if wanting to plan something. "Basketball, huh..."

———

When the first timeout was called, the door behind Takinoue and Shimada suddenly burst open. It was so loud that even the players below heard it and turned their heads to the person who banged the door.

It was a tall, bulky, tanned male with dark blue hair. His eyes seemed oblivious to what he had just done and the attention he attracted. He looks around the seats and decided to seat just behind the two adults who was gapping at his height.

Hinata thinks he recognize the man but before he could even address his thought, the time out ended. 

"That girl shouldn't think to check other gym. Damn, I really don't want to have a match today." He yawned.

The two adults decided to ignore the man since the match finally continued. 

Aomine heard shoes squeaking and the sound of a ball getting passed and slammed around. And in curiosity, he decided to look at the match below.

A familiar orange head. 

Aomine shook his head, no way. Hinata could jump higher than— Wait, was that shrimp closing his eyes?

"Nekoma's put the block by the side." the blond adult commented and the black haired nodded.

Aomine's ears perked. Nekoma. That was the name of the school his team was having a practice match on. What a coincidence that another team seems to be having a practice match in this school as well, though a different sport.

Aomine continued to watch the match. It irked him every time the Hinata-look-a-like jumped. It seemed... restrained. Like it was not the highest juml he could do, yet continued to do so just to be able to match his team. And because of that, he was continuously blocked. 

Hinata doesn't play like that. He plays to have fun and to give it his all—

Aomine shivered. 

_No way._

Aomine stood up, trying to get a closer look at the orange head's expression. 

_No fucking way._

Aomine grinned merrily. He recognize the expression at the back of his strength. That damn, annoying but exciting expression. The one that always drives him to do his freaking best when Hinata's inside the court. 

Aomine suddenly wanted to play. 

But damn, this is Hinata! 

"That shrimp was really Hinata?" Aomine grumbled with a wicked smirk.

The two adults snapped their head at him. Does he know Hinata?

They were too scared to ask the man such question. Not knowing that the man was actually a teen in his first year of high school.

"ONE MORE!"

Aomine barked out a laugh again and the two adults sweatdropped at his childish reactions. 

"Man, Hinata's stamina is way beyond them!"

The adults were really tempted to ask the man how he knew Hinata so much. It seemed like they go years way back. And they were also curious as to how Hinata knows such a huge person. 

"Oh. It seems like they're done." Shimada pointed out.

Aomine glanced at his phone's clock, "It's this time already? Ha! Satsuki hasn't found me yet—"

"DAIKIIII!!!"

As if jinxing himself, the door below opened and revealed a beautiful pink haired girl wearing an angry expression. 

"Crap—"

All heads turned to the unexpected presence of a duo. They were in the middle of cleaning up, so it was fine if there were people coming in and out now. They watched curiously a the colourful duo's interaction.

Aomine ran down as fast as he could so that he could soothe Momoi's anger earlier. He knew he had messed up big time the moment he saw the time. Their practice match must've already ended hours ago and judging from Momoi's look, she had been looking for him.

Momoi was quick to meet him as she pulled his ear hard. "Did you know when the practice match ended? TWO HOURS AGO! Do you know how long I've been searching for you? TWO HOURS, DAIKI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE—" 

"L-Look! I found Hinata!"

Everyone heard his shout and paused to look at the mentioned person who was squinting his eyes to the colorful duo. _No way._ They all thought. _How could Hinata even know such a gigantic and scary person and a gorgeous woman?_

Momoi paused for a second but then glared at Aomine, "That doesn't work on me anymore, you idiot! How could Hinata be in Tokyo when he's all the way to Miyagi-"

Everyone's eyes widened and looked at Hinata in disbelief. _He_ does _know them!_

"Aomine-kun? Momoi-san?" Hinata suddenly cut in. Taking steps near the duo. Everyone watched in astonishment when the two's eyes suddenly widened in recognitions and they became gossipers in no time. Even the coaches were watching the drama.

Momoi turned around so fast Hinata flinched and Aomine sighed in relief. 

"Hinata-kun!"

Momoi suddenly hugged Hinata. And because of his height, his head landed to her very perfectly sized chest. Hinata shuddered as he felt the glares he's receiving behind his head.

"You're really here!" Momoi snuggled her face in his fluffy hair she had missed, "You didn't contact any of us yet, you meany! Were you having a practice match in Tokyo, too? Why didn't I see you in the court earlier- Oh."

Hinata squirmed, "Momoi-san, please let go..!"

Momoi let go of him, looking around them. A wide net, definitely not for basketball. A tall pole. A line. Hinata's team uniform was not for a basketball. Her eyes widened when everything settled in her mind.

A gasp. "Don't tell me...!"

"Yeah. The kid changed his sport." Aomine continued that made everyone confused.

"Hinata changed sport?"

Hinata glared at Aomine, "Why do you keep calling me a kid?! I'm older than you!"

_EEEHH?!_

"By two months!" Aomine protested, and then he smirked mockingly as he patted his head, "And besides. I'm taller that you by more than 30 centimeters."

The coaches screeched, _He's a first year?! With that build and height?!_

"Y-You changed sports, Hinata-kun?" Momoi repeated, suddenly worried about Hinata's decision.

Hinata flashed a bright smile that instantly warmed her, "Yup! It's just that- I saw this video about the little giant from Karasuno, you know?! And- And- He looked so cool! The way he played- The way he jumped- It made me want to play volleyball too!"

"So you changed your jump?"

Kageyama's attention picked.

Hinata blinked, "Oh, yeah! I wanted to do a different jump in volleyball! You know, like how the little giant did it? Like, fuwahhh and the fwooosh!"

"You want to fly?" Momoi deciphered, much to everyone's confusion. _She understood his language?!_

"Was that what it looked like?" Hinata tilted his head and _everyone_ nods.

"Oi, shrimp," Hinata glared by the nickname but Aomine ignored it, "Let's 1v1."

Hinata brightened, "SURE! Wait here, I'll just-"

A man, Ukai, suddenly picked Hinata from the back like a kid. Lifting him up easily, "I'd love to watch, but we have a train to catch."

Hinata's shoulder slumped, as did Aomine's. And Momoi's rage came back as she smacked his arm.

"You have the energy to play with Hinata, yet you don't want to play earlier?! I'll make sure you get extra training!"

Aomine gasped, "That's too much Satsuki!"

Momoi looked at Hinata, "We need to go home now, then. It was great to see you again, Hinata! And..."

Her voice became a worried tone, "Have you told Akashi-kun about this?"

"Ah, I haven't! I changed my phone."

"You should." Aomine said in a serious tone. Nobody liked the disappointment in his gaze to Hinata, "That emperor will not like your decision."

 _Emperor?_ They glanced at the King.

They all summed everything in one thought.

Hinata attracts weird people.

And what was the sport he played besides volleyball?

* * *

The Sun and the King lost to the Grand King, and the Emperor was there to witness it all. 

The Emperor witnessed the Sun's new sport. 

The Emperor witnessed the Sun's new team. 

The Emperor witnessed the Sun's partner. 

The Emperor witnessed the Sun's new jump. 

The Emperor witnessed the Sun's way of playing. How he's holding himself back. 

The Emperor witnessed the Sun's defeat when he knows well that Victory is Absolute. 

This all happened because of his decision. 

The Emperor does not like the Sun's decision. 

He does not like the he witnessed the Sun fighting with the King after their loss. 

"How far you have fallen, Hinata Shoyou." 

The Sun and the King froze when they heard a commanding voice. While the Sun was used to it, the King forced his knees not to give up at this very moment. 

He questions himself if the fight worn him out that much. 

Hinata's eyes seemed to twinkle in both delight and embarrassment when he recognize the red haired in front of him. 

"Akashi-kun? You're really here!" Hinata practically hopped his steps as he nears the man and Kageyama noticed that Akashi's eyes seemed to soften at the sight of Hinata, his earlier cold aura was gone. 

"I thought you wouldn't make it! You said you have your own Interhigh today, too? And you're in your team Jersey, shouldn't you be there?" 

Akashi's eyes bore to him, "I saw the ones my team was gonna fight and I deemed it weak enough that my team wouldn't need me." 

Hinata's eyes shone in admiration, "You're trusting your team? Wow, they must be really strong and capable if you trust them like that!" 

Akashi tilted his head, confused by his words, "You make it sound like I didn't trust any of you back then. Might I remind you that I can't leave you guys be in one spot even in the coach's presence back then." 

Kageyama's eyes widened, finally putting everything together. 

This was another one of Hinata's colourful friends. And his team ate too. And from the sound of it, this guy was their leader. 

Kageyama observes the man. He was as tall as him, but his muscles were clearly refined— Wait. Kageyama remembers Hinata's goddamned muscles. 

We're they a weight lifting club? That seemed to fit since the tanned one was very huge and bulky. But does a weight lifting club wear a Jersey like that? 

From they're talk, Akashi's nerves seemed to calm down. It always does when it's Hinata. This was his former team's Sun, the one to motivate the team. The one to energize the team. The one to light up the team. 

Akashi's mind went back to a thought. And this team was clouding the Sun. 

Akashi finally noticed the frozen Kageyama but his gaze went back to Hinata, "What happened to the jump I taught you?" 

Kageyama's ears perked. There it is again. The mention of Hinata's jump. He had thought hard about it. What was wrong with Hinata's jump now? It was high enough. Perfect enough for him to give a toss. His jump was correct by volleyball's standard. And his jump seemed to suit Hinata well. 

The words rang in his head. The jump he taught him? This guy was the one to teach Hinata how to jump high? No, Hinata said he coppiced the little giant's jump. Was it not that then—? 

"Ah! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten how to do that! I still do it regularly so that I wouldn't forget it. See?" 

Kageyama watched as Hinata jumped— No, Hinata flew— Wait, no. 

Hinata floated. 

Kageyama's eyes widened at the sight as Hinata kept going up and up and up— 

Kageyama was blinded by the sun and he winced as he looked back down to caress his eyes. 

And then it clicked to him. 

If Hinata were to do that in the Volleyball court, Kageyama would be the first to be blinded. 

Not by Hinata, but by the lights above by the ceiling. Hinata's structure was small so when he jumps that high, everyone would tilt their head to a maximum degree and would be blinded by the lights above, or the sky and sun above, or by the rains drops that would get inside their eyes. 

Because Hinata was small and his body would not be able to cover the light above them or even make a cast of shadow for them to hide their eyes. 

What kind of sport would need that kind of jump? 

Akashi seemed to be satisfied with this as he smiles slightly, "Are you satisfied with the decision you've made, Shoyou?" 

Hinata's expression turned serious. 

"I am. We may have lost today, but I'll make sure we'll make it to Nationals." 

Nationals. Right. They promised they'll go to Nationals. Kageyama finally relaxed. 

The Emperor's eyes seemed to twinkle in understanding. "It seems like you haven't forgotten about our motto." 

The Sun smirked in return. The King somehow doesn't like that smirk. 

"Victory is Absolute." 

* * *

In a restaurant in Tokyo, the Shadow, the New Light, the Yellow, and the Green ran into each other.

They managed to have a decent conversation to each other despite their loses to the Shadow and his New Light.

Despite their little changes, the Shadow pointed out that they were still like what they had been back then.

"How you change is up to you," Midorima said grimly, "However, I am not playing basketball to have fun."

"You guys think too much," Kagami suddenly spoke up, "Of course we play basketball because it's fun."

"What did you say?" Midorima's tone suddenly went sharp as he glared at Kagami, "How dare you speak like you understand when you know nothing at all—"

His speech was cut off when a food suddenly landed to his green head.

Irritated, he stood up and walked out, "We can talk about that later."

They watched in amusement as Midorima picked up his teammate who accidentally threw the food to his way.

"Kagami-kun is right," Kuroko suddenly spoke up, "That's what I realized during today's games." He smiled, "If it was boring, we never would have gotten this good."

Kise sighed a smile, "Man, you're making me miss Hinatacchi. That's what he always say to us, right?"

Kagami perked up at the mention of a new name. And he saw how Kuroko's smile widened as he thought of the name.

"He does." Kuroko looks up in thought, "I wonder if we'll be able to see him in the Nationals."

"In Nationals?" Kagami asked, "We can't play with him in Interhighs?"

Kuroko shook his head, "He's in Miyagi, so he's likely to be in the Miyagi Prefecture's Interhighs."

"And if he were to win in every Interhighs there, we'll be able to face him in the Nationals here in Tokyo," Kise continued. He then smirked at Kagami, "You're match would be tiring to watch and depending on the team he has, I don't know who'll win yet." He pointed a thumb to Kagami, "But you.."

He pointed the thumb down. 

".. Are definitely inferior to Hinatacchi."

Kagami stopped to look at Kise's serious expression. The Generations of Miracles originally had 7 members, he remembered, but the last one left and moved somewhere in the middle of their third years.

Was Hinata the name of that 7th player? Sun. Everyone called him the Sun, like how they call Kuroko the Phantom 6th Player. 

Was that the name of Kuroko's previous light?

He was about to ask but Midorima came back and they turned to look at him. 

"Kagami, let me tell you something." He began, "There are two members of the Generation of Miracles in Tokyo. Myself and a man named Aomine Daiki."

"You will face him in the championship league. And he's the same type of player as you."

Kagami perked, "What? I don't really get it, but he's pretty strong too, right?"

"He's strong." Kuroko's voice oddly became too serious, "But his style of basketball is something I don't like."

The table grew silent, taking Kuroko's words seriously. Kagami turned to him. Kuroko's not one to exaggerate things.

Midorima placed a bill by the table and strrted to walk away, "Well, do your best."

Kuroko stood up, "Midorima-kun. Let's play again sometime. With Hinata-kun, if possible."

Midorima stopped for a moment, "Of course, we will."

* * *

The Sun was in Tokyo. 

The news between the GoM circulated fast because of Momoi. Well, Momoi intend to report it to Kuroko personally, so she hasn't told him yet. Kuroko didn't know yet. 

Two of the Miracles decided to go where the Sun is. The Yellow and Purple. 

There was also Green, but he kept on denying and kept saying that he was just going the same way as he held his dinosaur plushy. 

"This is the lucky item for the day and my horoscope said that I'll meet someone bright today, so I'm taking a stroll around town." Is what he said. But everyone knows that he misses Hinata. 

They arrived at the place where Hinata's training camp was being held, Shinzen High. 

"Shinzen High. A member of the Fukurōdani Academy Group, which is composed of teams from the Kanto Region." Midorima informed them. 

Kise turned to him with wiggling brows, "Someone did some research." 

Midorima looked away, fixing his glasses, "Fukurodani is the school hosting this training camp. Though I find it odd, why would Hinata go to a training camp of a school only known for their volleyball—" 

"Where's Murasakibara?" Kise suddenly said, looking around them. 

Though annoyed by the interruption, Midorima looked around as well. 

Murasakibara was nowhere in sight. 

———

"Eh?" Daichi blurted between his drink.

Suga looked at him, "What is it?" 

"No, it's just that..." Daichi pointed at the entrance door, "Who's that tall dude?" 

Everyone was in their break so they all turned to where Daichi had pointed and their jaws fell. Forget about Lev, this guy is huge! And buffer!

"Who's that?" Kuroo asked no one in particular.

Akaashi looked at them, confused, "Does no one knows who that is?"

Team leaders and coaches glanced at the purple haired man before they shook their head no. The tall man seemed to be looking for someone as he kept looking around.

"Ah! Finally done with the lap!"

The first years finally arrived after finishing their punishment lap.

"Ah, Hinachin. Thought I heard your shouting so I went here to see you." The man said in a childish yet bored tone. His posture seem to remind them of a certain Nekoma player.

Wait- _Hinachin_?

To their surprise, Hinata perked his head at the nickname. "UWAH! Murasaki-kun!"

Daichi caressed the bridge of his nose, "Of course Hinata would know tall guys."

Kuroo looked at him, "Oh? There's more of them?"

"They're his old team mates." Kageyama said, "I think every one of them is in Tokyo."

"But didn't Hinata participate in the Miyagi Junior Volleyball last year?" Suga questioned.

Kageyama shook his head, "I don't get it either."

"Do you have some Miyagi sweets?" 

_Miyagi sweets?_ They all sweat dropped. 

"I have! I have!" Hinata bounced as he went to his bag by the bench, "I got used to buying and getting you sweets I always got a lot with me!" 

"EHHH? That's why Hinata always got so many sweets in his bag!" Tanaka exclaimed in disbelief while Nishinoya woah-ed. 

Hinata tilted his head when he noticed something, "Why are you here anyway, Murasaki-kun?" 

They all sighed in relief WHEN hinata finally asked the question

"We wanted to visit you." Murasaki said between his immediate munching on the sweets Hinata gave him. 

They all catched onto his words, "We?" 

As if summoned, a blur of green and yellow entered the room. 

"Woah, for a shrimp like him, he sure does have a lot of tall friends." Kuroo commented. Kenma remained quiet, observing Hinata's friends. 

"Murasakicchi what the hell?!" 

"What are you even doing at the... Volleyball court..." 

Midorima's eyes widened when he saw Hinata. In a practice uniform. Inside a volleyball gym court. In a training camp hosted by a school known for their volleyball team.

Hinatas expression brightened at the sight of them, "Kise-kun! Midorima-kun!"

Kise greeted him with a hug, "Hinatacchi! I missed you!"

"I missed you guys, too!" Hinata laughed merrily. 

But Midorima's thoughts were elsewhere.

"You... changed sport?" Midorima asked, his voice exasperated. 

Kise's eyes widened and he took notice of everything. 

"Hinatacchi's not playing Basketball?!" 

"BASKETBALL?!" Everyone seemed to exclaim. 

"Hinata used to play basketball?!" 

"With that height? Holy shit." 

"I remember now!" Bokuto's voice seemed to echo, "You're guys were those Teiko juniors that had a practice match in our school!" He turned to Akaashi, "You remember when we encountered someone in the bathroom that said he was lost? That was Hinata!" 

"I actually remembered that the moment I saw him." Akaashi said in a low voice but Bokuto didn't hear him between his proud laugh. 

"Yup!" Hinata nods, oblivious to their reactions, "I mean, I love basketball and I still do! It's just that, volleyball seemed fun too! I'm enjoying it too! It reminds me how we used to play!" 

"Can you still play?" Murasakibara asked, licking the excess sweets in his fingers, "Basketball. Can you still play?" 

This got everyone curious. How would someone like Hinata play Basketball against these tall ones? 

"I would love to!" Hinata answered without missing a beat, "But we're still not done with training today, so..." 

"No, you can play." Ukai suddenly said. "I want see how you play basketball." 

There were no protests. 

———

"Can I have the ball for a moment? I want to get used to it since the ball for volleyball is lighter." 

Shinzen's coach allowed them to use the school's basketball gym and everyone, as in _everyone_ , went to watch it. Even the managers. 

"So, two against two?" Kise questioned as he warmed himself up. 

"Half court, please. I don't think I can last long against Hinata." Murasakibara yawned.

"I've calculated the equal way to divide us," Midorima spoke up, "Hinata and Murasaki against me and Kise." 

"I see," Takeda said, "So the shortest is paired with the tallest..." 

"And the smartest with the dumbest." Midorima finished. 

"Smartest with the dumb— Oi! That's cruel of you, Midorimacchi!" Kise whined. 

"Is it only me or does that Kise guy remind me of someone?" Tanaka whispered to his team. 

"You mean Oikawa?" Suga asked. 

"Yeah, it kinda irked me, to be honest." The others agreed. 

"How'd you do that, Hinata?! That looks so cool!" Bokuto praised as he watched Hinata dribble the ball. 

Hinata laughed slightly as he spins the ball over his thumb. "I've had three years of experience, though I wish I could handle volleyball as well as this." 

"You ready, Hinachin?" 

"Yup!" 

"Oh no! I forgot to bring the sunglasses I baught for me to wear if ever I went against Hinatacchi!" 

Everyone was confused by his words. Why would you need sunglasses when playing against Hinata? It's not like he's a literal sun. 

Kageyama thinks Hinata is not the Sun, but the one who _brings_ the sun. 

"That's cheating, Kise. We should all be blinded together." 

"That's not very comforting when you're wearing glasses!" 

And then they played. And it was practically Hinata against them since Murasakibara refused to move or even help Hinata in any way. 

Hinata was in the three point line when he flew— No. 

He floated. 

"What the—" 

"Argh! Damn it, I looked up!" Kise shouted as he wildly caressed his eyes as if blinded. 

Everyone was blinded. 

"What the hell was that?" Kuroo breathed. 

"If he were to use that in volleyball," Kenma began as he caresses his own eyes softly, "His setter would be the first to be blinded. And we can't set with our eyes closed." 

Kageyama balls his hands. Such irony those words gives.

"Hinata's like a real sun!" Bokuto wowed. 

Even with the huge disadvantage, the Sun won. 

The King was starting to realize the Grand King's words. 

* * *

"Momoi-san. Did you really go to Aomine-kun's school?"

"Yes. I really did want to go to your school. But who knows what he'll do if I don't watch him? Hinata's not here to keep him in check."

Kagami heard that name again. He's tempted to ask, and he _will_ ask.

"Hey—"

"Did Hinata tell you anything yet, Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked, looking up from him as she crouched to pet #2.

Kuroko rose his brow as he tilted his head, "No. I've been trying to call him but it says that the number doesn't exist anymore."

"He changed his phone, I'll give you his number later." Momoi stood up and looked at him with a serious expression, "Hinata..."

"... He changed sport."

Kuroko's eyes widened, as did Kagami. And everyone was curious about the reason.

"He... He's not playing Basketball?" Kuroko asked for confirmation.

They saw his shoulders dropped when Momoi shook her head no, "Daiki and I met him when we had a practice match at Nekoma High. Turns out his team had a practice match there, too. Daiki saw him play a different sport, and he was not happy."

Kuroko looked down, "So, we can't play with him anymore?"

"Not in an official match, but he said he missed playing with you guys."

"And Aomine-kun... They didn't fight, did they?"

Momoi gave him an assuring smile. 

"You know everyone loves Hinata too much."

A silence between them erupted. 

"Ah! I almost forgot the real reason I'm here!" Momoi's smile widened.

"Our Sun is here!"

Kuroko blinked. The words registered in his head as his eyes widened with rare emotions. 

"Really?!"

* * *

"Where's Hinata?"

Everyone looked around, oddly find it weird that there were no sign of their Sun anywhere.

"Hinata requested for a leave," Daichi answered. "He said he was being summoned."

"By who? The emperor?" Tsukishima joked.

"I think he said that, too." 

They blinked, "Wait, what?"

———

"You've got a babysitter, Kuroko?"

"Aochin, you've got Sacchin."

"Satsuki has got nothing to do with this!"

"Midorimacchi, why do you have scissors?"

"It's obviously my lucky item, you idiot."

"It's dangerous, though. I wish you wouldn't walk around with them out like that."

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

A ring.

"Your phone's annoying, Kise. Is it Akashi?"

He gasped, "It's a text from a fangirl."

"Go die!"

Kise laughed, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Hinatacchi's here in any moment."

"Hinata-kun's here?"

"Midochin, let me borrow those scissors."

"I refuse."

"Whaaat? Kurochin do you have any?"

"No, I don't."

_They're all speaking normally, but the air feels so heavy._

"Uwah! You guys're here!"

Juts by that mere, high, chirping voice, the tension seemed to be forgotten as everyone's face brightened. Furihata's mind was blown, _what the hell?!_

"Hinachin, do you have scissors?"

"I figured you'd need one so I bought mine— Ah!" His face reddened when he pulled out a small, pink with floral design scissors.

"What a cute scissors you have there." Aomine snickered.

"It's not mine, it's my sister's!" Hinata pouted, "I think I accidentally grab her's before leaving."

Murasakibara grabbed the scissors and used it anyway.

"I also bought some snacks!"

"Sweet!" Aomine joiced as he grabbed one. The others neared Hinata to grab some as well, the tension, long forgotten.

"This why my favorite is Hinata," Kise hummed, "He's cute _and_ sweet!"

"You can still jump, right, Hinata?"

"Yup! I always do the routine Akashi-kun taught me everyday!"

"Speaking of Akashi, why is the guy who summoned us the last to arrive?"

"There's no need to be upset."

"Yup! That's just how Akashi-kun is!"

"I apologize for making you wait."

They turned to the voice and only Hinata's face brightened, "Akashi-kun!"

"Daiki, Ryouta, Shintaro, Atsushi, Tetsuya, and Shoyou. I'm glad to see you again. I'm deeply moved we were all able to meet like this."

The tension form earlier returned.

"However, there's someone here who doesn't belong." His eyes bore to Furihata, "I wish to speak only to my former teammates right now. Sorry, but could you leave?"

Furihata wanted to leave, but his legs won't let him—

A hand landed by his shoulder, "Well, you're no fun. Let's all have a friendly chat."

"Kagami!"

Hinata tilted his head, curious as to who this person was.

"I'm back. We can talk later. Anyway," He said, "You're Akashi, right? Glad to meet you."

A long, deafening silence. And Hinata wonders why the tension was so high.

"Shintaro, could I borrow those scissors?"

"What are you going to use them for?"

"My hair is annoying me, I've been wanting to trim it."

"Want me to help you with it? I've been the one trimming my sister's hair!" Hinata innocently offered.

Akashi smiled at him, "It's fine, thank you for the offer." He turned to Kagami."You're Kagami-kun, aren't you?"

Hinata and Kuroko gasped when Akashi suddenly lunged the scissors to Kagami's face! Fortunately, Kagami managed to dodge the attack, receiving only a long but shallow cut.

"Akashi-kun! What are you—" Murasakibara stopped Hinata's advances by the shoulder. Hinata looked at him with a worried and questioning look and then turned to Midorima and Kise as well, but they only shook their head to him.

"Wow. I'm surprised that you were able to dodge that. In light of that graceful display of yours, I'll forgive you this time. However, there will be no second chance."

Akashi rose his hand and positioned the scissor to his hair, "When I tell you to leave, you leave. In this world, winning is everything. Winners are affirmed completely, and losers are denied completely. I've never lost at anything before, and I never will."

"Because I always win and I am always right. I show no mercy to those who oppose me even if they're my own parents."

"And you're just going to forgive Hinata's decision to change sport? What is he, your God?" Aomine deadpanned.

"Hey!" Hinata shouted at him. Kagami spotted him and he observed the small teen supposed to be with the same age as him wearing a black jacket with the words 'Karasuno High Volleyball Club' written by its back. The one supposed to be stronger than him.

Kagami couldn't just accept it.

"Shoyou deserves everything, even my limitless mercy for him."

"That's not mercy, that's favoritism."

Akashi didn't deny anything.

"Well, I'm leaving. I just wanted to say hello to everyone today."

"What?" Aomine snarled. He stood up angrily, "Don't be ridiculous, Akashi! I mean, it's great to see Hinata again with everyone together, but did you really summon us just for that?"

"No," Akashi stopped and looked at them, "I just wanted to see Shoyou again. That, and that I actually wanted to confirm something. But after seeing your faces, I realized there was no need to."

"No one has forgotten our promise."

"Promise?" Hinata repeated, "What promise?"

Akashi turned to him, "Though in a different sport, I take it you also have the same aim as us, Shoyou."

"The same aim..." Hinata's eyes widened.

Ah, of course. He didn't notice it before, but he had been going after something when he moved out to Miyagi.

Genereation of Miracles. He loves it when they call them that, but it made it look like they wouldn't be anything if they hadn't been grouped with each other. When he moved to Miyagi, he immediately tried to secure a basketball spot for him. His thoughts were to make himself be known, and be the best without the other Miracles.

Even when he switched to Volleyball, he kept wanting to be the best. He wanted to be the ace he never got to be in Basketball. To soar higher than the little giant. To beat Japan's best, Wakatoshi Ushijima, and be crowned superior.

Kuroko never told Hinata about their last game at Teiko, and he decided to never tell Hinata about. So that Hinata stays the same, so that Hinata does not regret, so that Hinata stays being their same Sun.

With this decision, Kuroko should accept that if he intend to let Hinata be the same as before, then he should accept the power hungry Hinata from before.

The other Miracles aside from Kuroko seemed to be delighted by Hinata's expression, but Kagami's back hairs rose as he shivered when he saw Hinata's expression.

HInata's eyes, big and innocent, seemed to glow in anticipation, as if looking at his prey. His smile of assurance didn't calm anyone who'll witness it. When combined, it was Hinata's rare, feral, and scarily excited expression.

His voice were cheerful but it sounded so sharp, "Of course, I'll win."

"Everything's fine, then." He turned to the other Miracles, "The next time we meet will be on the court."

———

"Don't lose your cool, everyone."

"KUROKOOOO!!"

A familiar voice made everyone turn their heads to the owner and everyone gapped.

_"Holy shit! Isn't that Hinata Shoyou?!"_

_"Hinata Shoyou?! The sun scorer of the Generation of Miracles, Hinata Shoyou?!"_

Hinata remained oblivious to the stares and whispers as if he was long used to it and continued waving his arm to Kuroko's team.

Was he really not minding the camera flashing and recording him?

"I'M ROOTING FOR YOU! BEAT AOMINE-KUN'S ASS, OKAY?!"

Aomine seemed to be annoyed at this, "WHY AREN'T YOU ROOTING FOR THE BOTH OF US LIKE BEFORE?!" he pointed an accusing finger at him, "I knew it! He's your favorite!"

Hinata only laughs at this and continued watching as the teams were called.

_"Hey, hey. The text written at his back, doesn't that mean Karasuno High Volleyball Club?"_

_"Huh? I thought it was Torino High?"_

_"That's not the point! I meant that, he really_ did _change sports!"_

_"Yeah, yeah. I saw one of his games. He and his setter was called the freak duo!"_

_"Isn't the setter a prodigy, too? I think he was called King of the Court or something."_

_"All prodigies attract prodigies, huh?"_

With the Sun's blessing, the Shadow did his best along with his New Light.

The New Light shone and shone, brighter than the Blue's light.

And they won.

The Sun doesn't know why the tears of the Sun appeared.

When the Shadow and the Light reconciled, the Sun couldn't help it anymore.

He jumped down from the stadium, much to everyone's horror.

"Hinata!"

Hinata swiftly positioned his upper body to turn his body, head first, with his arms outstretch to the ground. And with that, Hinata was able to land safely to the ground with hundreds if eyes watching him and the cameras turned to his moves.

He stood up almost immediately, not even a sweat from him, and ran to his friends with teary eyed.

"You guys did great! That was so cool!" He said as he engulfed them in a hug.

Kuroko almost fell, but thanks to Kagami's help, he managed to stabilize himself. Due to this, Kagami ended up joining the group hug.

"What the hell, twerp?! You almost injured yourself with that stunt!" Aomine scolded him.

"But I wanted to go to you guys faster! I won't be seeing Kuroko's next game in a few days because I also have my own qualifiers, so I wanted to hug you guys longer before I go back!"

Aomine and Kuroko's heart softened. It always does if it's Hinata.

"I'm so fired up! I want to play volleyball now!" Hinata joiced.

"I'm sure you'll do great, Hinata-kun."

"Yeah. I'm sure a twerp like you will dominate every match."

Hinata laughed merrily, "Watch the sports news that features Miyagi, okay?! I'll make sure to put my face in all photos!"

* * *

_"Today, the Sendai City Gymnasium in Tomizawa hosted the quarter and semi-finals of the Miyagi Prefectural Qualifiers for the Japan National High School Tournament, otherwise known as the Spring High preliminaries._

_"In the quarter finals, Karasuno High defeated a powerhouse, Aoba Johsai High, and managed to reach the finals after many years."_

"We're the ones that won, why are they showing more on Aoba Johsai?!"

_"Before we move on to the headline of today's news, next up is the second semifinals match."_

"Eh? They're not the headlines today?" Ukai spoke up.

 _"This team has been crowned the champion the last three years for the qualifiers. This team from Shiratorizawa High is led by Wakatoshi Ushijima who has played for the under-19 team._ _T_ _hey steadily won straight sets during the semifinals"_

_"This year, they've gathered members that might just promise them victory at Nationals. I think we can expect greater things from them."_

_"Right. Now onto our headline. It was checked and confirmed that team Karasuno's #10 is indeed, Hinata Shoyou."_

"EEEHHH?! WHY ARE YOU GETTING A SPECIAL MENTION?!"

"And the headline at that!"

They're jaws fell when pictures of Hinata in a basketball team and game was showed on screen. 

_"As some of you may recognize, Hinata Shoyou is one of the dubbed Generations of Miracles the last three years in basketball. He was mostly know not only for his unrivalled skills in high jumps and offensive plays, but also for his unique height and sunny personality._

_"He had the nickname 'The Sun' not only because of his sunny personality, but also because of his plays. When playing offensive, Hinata Shoyou would jump so high that the opposing team would look up and be blinded by the lights by the ceilings. It is said that because of this, the lights were dimmed slightly and was placed in different places rather than in one place."_

Takeda hummed, "For them to change something because of a player's skill, that's not very common isn't it?"

_"Hinata Shoyou was a fan favorite and every journalist had loved the teen during his active basketball days. Many was saddened when he suddenly didn't show up in any official games around the middle of his junior high."_

Their eyes widened when the screen showed a picture of Hinata in a different volleyball team uniform. In front of him was Kageyama. 

Hinata's first volleyball game. 

_"That's right. It makes everyone wonder as to why_ the _Hinata Shoyou suddenly switched sports, and is now playing for the not-so-flightless Karasuno High."_

_"With Hinata Shoyou by their side, how will Karasuno High do against Shiratorizawa High's own Wakatoshi Ushijima?"_

The TV was turned off and everyone was quiet for a while. 

And everything explodes.

* * *

"What channel are you searching for, Kuroko?"

"The one that included Miyagi."

As he kept switching channels, he stopped when he saw a picture of a familiar orange hair. 

"Found it." Kuroko muttered and his team took a glanced at the channel he was looking for.

"Uwah! Isn't that Hinata Shoyou?!" Riko squealed, "He was my favorite out of all the Miracles!"

"Hinata Shoyou?" Hyuga repeated, "You mean, Hinata Shoyou the Sun of the Generation of Miracles?"

"The one that managed to tame your team?" Kagami asked, remembering Kuroko's story of the past of the Generation of Miracles.

"The one that did that crazy jump in our match against Tōō?"

"Yes." Kuroko answered, his attention stayed on the TV as the reporter continued on the headline.

"I always cried whenever I see his jumps!" Riko commented, "It's just so perfect and blinding!"

"His jumps are higher than Kagami-kun's." Kuroko added.

"Eh? He does?" Kagami questioned.

_"As some of you may recognize, Hinata Shoyou is one of the dubbed Generations of Miracles the last three years in basketball. He was mostly know not only for his unrivalled skills in high jumps and offensive plays, but also for his unique height and sunny personality._

_"He had the nickname 'The Sun' not only because of his sunny personality, but also because of his plays. When playing offensive, Hinata Shoyou would jump so high that the opposing team would look up and be blinded by the lights by the ceilings. It is said that because of this, the lights were dimmed slightly and was placed in different places rather than in one place."_

"Holy shit. That's sick!" Kogane whistled.

"Hey, Kuroko," Kagami called, "How strong is Hinata in basketball?"

Kuroko turned to him with a serious expression, "Even if he improved or not, he's stronger than Aomine-kun."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes."

There was a long silence. 

"Then it's a relief that he changed sports." Kogane voiced out their thoughts and they gapped at him.

"You said it!"

"Out of all of them, Hinata-kun is my favorite. I would've love it if we played against him since I like his playing style." Kuroko added.

"He didn't change like the others did?" Izuki asked.

Kuroko shook his head no, "He's the one that set them straight. Hinata-kun is not a genius, he's an idiot."

"I thought you said he's your favorite?!"

"I'm thankful that he wasn't around when the others became cruel. That way, the Sun wouldn't be clouded."

Another silence and Riko thought of something. 

"Hey, Kuroko. Do you want to watch his match tomorrow?"

* * *

"I see that their #10 sure is moving around a lot, like always." Iwaizumi commented.

"He's definitely such a monster." Oikawa added.

"We're not that late, are we? Hinatacchi hasn't won yet, right?"

The two cousins turned to the sound of the voice and saw a blond teen who had the same get up as Oikawa. 

"If you hadn't been chased by your fan girls and bought that damn glasses, maybe we won't be."

The newly arrived duo looked at the other duo. It felt like seeing a mirror. 

"Problem child?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Problem child." Kasamatsu agreed.

"Oi! What does that mean?!" Came the twin protests.

They glared at each other, "Don't copy me!"

" _You_ stop copying me! That's my own thing!" Kise shouted.

"How is that you're own thing if you're copying?!" Oikawa shouted in disbelief.

"Shut up, idiots." Their caretakers snapped and the two wisely shut up, albeit glaring.

Kise glanced at the court, "Oh, it's 3rd game already? Hinatacchi's still active in this round, for sure."

Oikawa looked at him, "You seem to be very close."

"We are! We were team mates in middle school, and he's my favorite. Well, he's everyone's favorite, but that's not the point. Take a look at this photo I captured of him!"

Kise pulled out his phone and showed his wallpaper in which the cousins deadpanned, he's taking favoritism to a next level.

But their eyes widened when they registered the photo. 

Hinata in a basketball uniform who was about to dunk a basketball. The lights behind him was barely covered that it made him seem like the Sun. 

"I joined some photography clubs that year so I had knowledge about taking pictures. I always post Hinatacchi's pictures for his fans, but I wanted to keep this for myself!" Kise boasted.

"Hinata played basketball?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Hinata has his own fans?!" Oikawa screeched.

"Yup! Isn't he the cutest?! Everyone loves him!" Kise agreed to both.

The two still couldn't believe the info they had just received, because what the hell, right? 

———

"HE CAN JUMP HIGHER?!"

Kagami's voice was so loud, some of the students from Karasuno glanced at them.

"Higher than me, yes." Aomine said, irritated at him. "If we get to play with him in basketball, I'll shove it to your ass."

"What— Oi, Kuroko! Aren't you gonna defend me or something?!"

"Oh, the Midorima look-a-like blocked the cannon."

"Don't ignore me!"

Midorima tsked, "And don't just give away lame nicknames to people."

"The thing that glassed kid was great, though. I heard no one was able to block Wakachin's spikes yet."

"Don't talk as if you know the person!" Momoi slapped Murasakibara by the arm.

"Excuse me."

The group turned to the blonde woman who suddenly approached them.

"Are you Hinata's friends?"

"We are." Momoi answered her with a smile, "We wanted to cheer him but we arrived late because of a certain blond's fangirls and now we can't find him, that's why we couldn't let Hinata know that we're here. We didn't want to distract him, so were waiting for the moment to let him know."

Saeko sweat dropped, "Is that so... Well, my name's Tanaka Saeko, sister of that cool bald down there. You can join us in that spot since it's closer to the team."

Momoi looked at the spot and saw another blond who looked like the glasses boy player, a brother maybe? She also spotted the adult she and Aomine encountered in Nekoma.

"We wouldn't want to intrude..." Momoi shyly refused.

"Nonsense!" Saeko insisted, she ushered them to go there, "You can just call me Saeko, I won't mind since my brother is mostly called Tanaka by them."

"Thank you, Saeko-san." Momoi bowed. She then looked at the boys with a commanding look that didn't faze them, "You boys behave like you heights, okay? Don't go shouting like the high schooler you are."

"Gee, Satsuki. What an easy task." Aomine deadpanned.

———

"Hinatacchi!!"

Oikawa gapped at him, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm informing him that I'm here!" Kise said as he kept waving his arms.

Many had turned to look at them. It was _not_ a good thing that it was in the middle of a break before they start the 4th game.

A ring.

"Oh, Momoi-chan's calling," He picked up the the call, "Moshi, mosh—"

_"WHAT THE HELL, KISE-KUN?! GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!"_

Even without the speakers on, they could practically hear her amidst the cheering sounds. Kise looked around and he easily spotted them thanks to their hair colours.

"Am I in trouble...?" Kise asked in a defeated voice. "Okay..." He dropped the call.

"Well, Oikawacchi, _(Please, stop calling me that.)_ I'm being summoned now. Remember my warnings about Hinata! I have a feeling you'll go against each other again."

"Yes, yes." Oikawa shooed him. A Kise left, Oikawa opened his phone to look at some photos.

"Oh?" Iwaizumi mumbled in interest as he peeked over, "He sent you some more of Hinata's middle school pictures?"

"Yeah, and I think I need help."

"Huh? Why?"

"Looking at the videos of his jumps, I think he's becoming a God! What should I do, Iwa-chaaan?!!??!"

"Gross."

———

"Aren't those your friends, Hinata?" Kageyama pointed above the crowds. They were easy to be spotted because of their hairs.

It was like another shot of adrenaline course through Hinata's body as he brightened, "They're here!"

Hinata stepped a few steps and jumped as he waved up them.

"Look, he finally saw you." Saeko pointed out.

Their heads immediately snapped to the Sun and smiled. Some wore their rare smiles. For the Sun, they will smile.

The Emperor had said that the Sun was being clouded from his true light.

But for the Shadow, nothing was actually clouding the Sun.

Instead, the ones around the Sun, the Crows, was actually clearing those clouds so that the Sun could fully shine.

It was beautiful, the way the Sun shone.

It was the shine the Shadow had always wanted and longed for. The one created with the help of others.

The Sun won and the Miracles loves how the Sun shone that moment.

"I'm kinda tempted to do a Hinata move right now."

"Don't even attempt it, Daiki!"

* * *

_'What's happening?'_

The Sun doesn't know why, but he does not like how the Emperor plays.

The Sun created Sun tears again.

The Sun was thankful for the Shadow.

The Sun's Emperor was back again.

But the Sun wants the Shadow to win.

But the Shadow is getting tired.

How should the Sun get him fired up without burning him too much? Howhowhowhow—

"Go for it, Kuroko! Don't give up!"

Amidst the quiet crowd, that voice boomed.

Everyone turned to its owner and the Sun recognized him.

It was the Shadow's childhood friend.

The Shadow was happy.

"Damn it, Testu! Kagami! You guys beat us, didn't you?! If you can't defeat Rakuzan, I'll kill you!"

A blue light appeared.

"The same goes for us! Win, SEIRIN!"

A yellow light appeared.

"Defeat Seijuro and Rakuzan!"

A green light appeared.

It made no sounds, but a purple light slyly slipped in.

All that's left, is the Sun's blessing.

"KUROKO! AKASHI! LET'S PLAY TOGETHER AGAIN SOMETIME!"

The New Light opened the Gate.

They got in the Real Zone.

The Sun shed many tears.

The Shadow won against the Emperor.

They won.

They're finally back and the Sun never knew what happened to them in the first place.

But that's okay.

The Sun is happy to see the colorful lights shining like Miracles and he'll gladly make them shine more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt like a long 3 days of making this bruh. I felt like I aged for about a month!
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading this! I'm thinking of adding more Bonus Chapters like from KnB's special episodes, and some of the Anime episodes and Manga chapters after Karasu vs Shiratori arc but I'll tag it completed for now.


	2. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fun Fact!**
> 
> I mostly skipped Miyagi Training Camp because of HInata's stunt BRUH THE SECOND HAND I SUFFERED WAS SOMETHING I COULDN'T HANDLE I LITTERALLY SKIPPED IT EVEN IN THE MANGA AND WAITED FOR THE ARC TO FINISH. 
> 
> But for the sake of this chapter, I needed to watch it haha... ha...

**~ Let's Chat ~**

In the infamous burger restaurant, a group was reminiscing, or having a fan-disc as one of them said, about their games up to the finals in Winter Cup. 

They were about to start the flashback when a new voice entered their circle.

"Uwoh! I thought I saw familiar hairs!"

They all turned to the sudden entering of a sunny person who was blindingly smiling at them.

"Hinata!"

Hinata neared them, "Yo! It's great to see you guys again!"

Midorima glared at where he remembered Kuroko was, "You invited Hinata who's from Miyagi all the way to Tokyo just for a 'chat'?"

"I did not tell him to come," Kuroko answered back, "But I did tell him about this."

Hinata laughed as he waved his hand in dismissal, "It's fine! I'm just here for an errand from a training camp and I had many time to spare so I figured I surprise you guys."

Momoi's face was full of delight as she ushered him to take a seat, "It's a lovely surprise, Hinata-kun! You're just in time, we were just about to start at Seirin VS Tōō!"

As Hinata took a seat, they began their fan-disc.

"This game was our payback for the Inter-High loss last summer." Kuroko began.

"I never thought we'd run up against them first." Hyuga commented.

"Yeah, but thank god we played Aomine before we had a chance to think about other crap." Kagami commented.

"Dai-chan even started practicing one he heard he was playing against you guys!" Momoi informed them.

"Huh?! Lay off the bullcrap, Satsuki!" Aomine shouted.

"You don't get a talk of you don't remember."

"Pfft. Told you there will be the day someone other than me and yourself will defeat you." Hinata snickered.

Aomine growled but didn't protest further. "I didn't come to the game to lose, still, I thought Tōō's level was off charts."

"The way Imayoshi contained Kuroko actually had me spooked." Kise commented, "It was like he read his mind!"

"Yeah, Imayoshi might even be capable of that. Like some kind of geeky psychic." Aomine agreed.

"A freaky-deeky basketball geek! Nailed it!" Izuki joked.

"No you didn't!" Kagami was quick to say.

Only Hinata laughed at his attempt, "That's funny! One more, one more!"

"A basketball geek was the last thing we needed, huh?" Mitobe asked seriously.

"Don't encourage him, you two!" Hyuga scolded.

"But Izuki said..."

"Aominecchi! Kagamicchi! How was it like dueling in the zone?" Kise interrupted.

"Nothing worth talking about." Aomine replied.

"Dai-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah! How was it like?! I wonder why I wasn't able to get into one when I can go against Aomine-kun just fine..." Hinata added.

"It's because you're not a genius" Kuroko simply answered.

"That's not a good thing to say, Kuroko!" Hyuga scolded.

"But doesn't that also mean that even an idiot can stand against Aomine?" Kagami questioned.

"Oi!" 

"I'm not an idiot!"

Aomine sighed, annoyed.

"Anyway, about the match. I'm not sure how to put it either. All I can remember was duking and juking everywhere with Aomine." Kagami answered.

Kuroko laughed softly, "That just means you two were completely focused."

"Dai-chan, you looked like you were really having fun! Like when you play against Hinata back then!"

"Woah, really?! His game face then must've been really funny!" Hinata laughed.

"Yeah, well... I guess it wasn't _that_ boring." Aomine said quietly.

"It was so fun to watch I could jump from my seat!" Hinata commented.

"You really did jump, though." Kuroko sighed.

"Seriously, why did you have to do it when everyone's attention was also on your reactions to the game?!" Momoi scolded.

"His jump was caught live, wasn't it?" Izuki asked.

"Yeah, it went viral for weeks!" Takao added, showing the clip of Hinata jumping and landing with a cool edit.

"You didn't injure yourself, did you, Hinata-kun?" Kuroko questioned.

"I was perfectly fine!" Hinata assured with a bright smile, "Akashi-kun actually saw my stunt and even sent a doctor straight to me when I was about to go to the bathroom after that."

"Oh? Did he watch the game too, then?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah. I received a long scolding from him about how I shouldn't do that anymore while the Doctor checked on me. He didn't let me be and even personally sent me back to Miyagi."

"As expected for the favorite." Kuroko commented.

The Miracles nodded their head in agreement.

* * *

**~ About Akashi ~**

What do you do on your day offs?

> I like riding my horse a lot and re-watching Shoyou's games.

Whom out of the Generation of Miracles are you closest to?

> Shoyou, of course. It was interesting to watch his growth. And also, maybe Shintaro, too, since we were together a lot when it came to running the team.

Whom did you dislike the most?

> Kageyama Tobio, Shoyou's setter. I hate how he interacts with Shoyou. And I should add Daiki, as well. His uninhibited nature caused some friction. In summary, I'm not liking blue-eyed persons coming in contact with Shoyou. I think they taint him.

What was your _funnest_ memory from middle school?

> Whenever Shoyou is in the team playing. Oh, but I also loved the time I spent with the others in team.

What do you like besides basketball?

> Anything with Shoyou. Though, I also play shogi for recreational purposes. I'm able to play with or without Shoyou as an opponent.

What do you like in a girl?

> Someone like Shoyou. If there's none, a refined woman would do.

What is basketball for you?

> To elevate myself and Shoyou-

"THAT'S IT. THIS GUY'S ANSWERS ARE ANNOYING!" Aomine exploded.

"All his main answers are about Hinatacchi, everything about us are like second choices." Kise sulks.

"I have to agree. He sounds like he might as well preserve Hinata for himself nanodayo." Midorima answered.

"That's creepy, don't say that!" Kagami shuddered.

"Hinaccin should be protected from him." Murasaki vowed.

"I think Hinata-kun will find it creepy as well."

"You guys say that but that's also your answer when you're the one being asked, so don't pretend!" Satsuki stated as a matter of fact.

No one denied.

* * *

**~ Training Camp ~**

For that moment, Hyakuzawa thought a Sun was encouraging him.

"You're two meters tall and that's amazing! If I had to choose between a killer serve and being two meters tall, I'd definitely choose two meters!"

Hyakuzawa think hard about how a person could be this blindingly bright.

"You can improve your serve by practicing hard, but you can't grow taller no matter how hard you try. My point is, being two meters tall is the best, most awesome, most incredible talent ever, you know?!"

_Too bright._

"You're encouraging a rival? You must be really free." Tsukishima teased.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata protested, "I'm scolding him!"

"Nope," Kogane said, "It definitely looks like you're encouraging him."

"Really..?" Hinata asked, "Well, that's okay."

"What good is there for you to encourage me?" Hyakuzawa asked.

"Because..." The Sun's expression changed into something... "I want to beat you!"

———

"I didn't believe it at first when Tetsuya informed me..."

All froze and turned to the owner of the cold and commanding voice. And there, by the gym's entrance from outside, a red haired man stood.

Hinata recognized the man right away and intended to run to him with a smile, but he shuddered when he noticed the lack of formal smile in Akashi's face.

Akashi had always smile out of habit. Even when provoke, even when annoyed, even when angry, Akashi would smile even if it looked menacing. But for him to not smile..

**"Who dares make Shoyou a ball boy?"**

Hinata visibly flinched when everyone turned to him.

He gulps as he tried to calm his friend.

"A-Akashi-kun..." 

"Oi, Tsukishima. Do you know that person?" Kogane whispered.

Tsukishima's eyes twitches as if remembering something, "I haven't met him but Kageyama told us about him. Akashi Seijuro, one of Hinata's friends and team mates from middle school," Tsukishima unknowingly smirkrd as if mocking someone, "King said it felt like meeting someone with high status than him. Was this guy the Emperor or something?"

"Calm down, Akashi. Your Emperor side is showing." A new voice sounded.

"Hmm? I thought Akashicchi's gotten over that?"

"I conclude it's more like out of habit now rather than a personality nanodayo."

_Why is such a tall, intimidating guy holding a Sailor Moon Wand?!_

"They had cool snacks on their vending machines..."

"Areee? That shrimp knows some tall dudes?" Tendō whistled.

Wakatoshi remained silent as he observes them. There was something he couldn't help but notice... 

His eyes widened. 

_A rainbow!_

"W-Why are you guys here?!" Hinata screeched.

"We wanted to check on you."

_WHEN DID HE GET THERE?!_

"Why did Akashi say..."

"He agreed to come with the intention of donating more to this school to reward them for inviting you to the training camp, nanodayo."

"We wanted to not interrupt your training so we waited for you to finish and watched from outside."

"It's fucking funny to watch though, you going after balls and more balls that you ended up catching it with your own balls."

"It was then that I noticed something and wondered out loud if you were give the task of a ball boy."

"Akacchin was so angry he went inside the moment the coach said to pack up."

"Wait, where's Akashicchi?"

"Your scary friend is talking to the coach," Tendō informed as he boldly neared the colourful group. He eyed Midorima as he smile in a way that could be seen as creepy, "You're just like me." He sing-song as he flexed his bandaged fingers.

Midorima's brow twitched in annoyance as Kise snickered at them.

"What position does the tallest one do, Hinata?" Wakatoshi asked.

"Huh? Murasaki-kun?"

Murasaki eyed Wakatoshi down, "Center."

The duo tilted their heads. "Center?"

"Ah, they actually play basketball!"

"BASKETBALL?!"

"Oi, Oi, Tsukishima! Didn't you say they were Hinata's team mates from middle school?!"

"The fact is annoying itself, but Hinata played basketball in his middle school."

"HE DID?!"

"With that height?!"

"How annoying."

"Shoyou."

Hinata turned to the second arrival of Akashi. Behind him was the old coach of Shiratorizawa who was seemingly having a shaky hands as he followed Akashi. 

**"Are they giving you a hard time?"**

Somehow, for some reason, everyone thinks their life depended on Hinata's answer.

Hinata gave a sunny smile. 

"It's hard, but it's actually pretty fun! I'm learning a lot, so I'm thankful enough!"

They really didn't know why they felt relief wash over them when Akashi finally smiled. 

"Well, this is annoying." Kunimi suddenly muttered as he glared unpleasantly at his phone. 

"What is it?" Kindaichi asked and the others neared them, avoiding the intimidating, tall group. 

Kunimi showed them his phone and they gapped, "That shrimp is actually quite known in basketball."

With just a search of Hinata's name, pictures upon pictures, videos and clips, information and sites, there was everything about him. There was even sites that called him their God of Sun!

"You guys didn't watch the sports news every time Karasuno won?" Hyakuzawa asked.

"I'm not really one to watch news praising the ones that defeated us." Kunimi answered grimly.

"I don't really like watching news!" Kogane chirped.

"I was forced to," Tsukishima answered with an annoyed look, "It was annoying to watch them keep talking about Hinata as if all he does is amazing or something. Our wins were like secondary to his appearance. Some of the basketball club even started going to our gym to ask for autographs as if he's a damn celebrity."

"That's because Hinatacchi is adored by everyone!" A voice suddenly entered.

They all turned to the yellow haired they recognised was a model, Kise Ryouta. 

He pointed to an intimidating red haired, "Even Akashicchi favours Hinata too much, it's terrifying! But that's only to be expected because of Hinata's sunny personality."

Kise showed them his phone, "Look at the photos and videos I took of him playing basketball!"

And they looked. 

Hyakuzawa's eyes shone.

"A God." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a bonus chapter, so I didn't really put more of the characters' thought in a detailed manner.
> 
> I'll be adding more since I really want to write Kuroko's birthday! And when Hinata went to Brazil! And when he came back!
> 
> And what is this? Did I forget to add the Team Vorpal Swords?! Oh my.
> 
> YUP. I'LL BE ADDING THAT SO WATCH ME TRY TO LEARN HOW BASKETBALL PLAY MECHANICS WORK TO GIVE A MORE EXPLICIT WRITING RATHER THAN IN AN IMPLIED OR VAGUE MANNER I USALLY DO MWAHAHAHAHAHA


	3. Last Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a week, bruh. I almost had no free time so I wrote this every midnight on 1AM to 3-4AM. My class is every 9AM lol. My sleeping schedule is already fucked in the first place anyway.

"'Jabberwock'? What's that?"

Hinata, who was watching live from his phone, barely flinched when Yachi suddenly appeared next to him, trying to look at his screen from his shoulder.

The original first years-now in their second years have formed a close bond that even involved their ever aloof tall blond. After Karasuno's loss to Date Tech in the final rounds of Miyagi Prefecture Interhigh Qualifier, they had formed a bond from always training with each other with the same goals in mind.

Spring Interhigh were still a month and a few weeks away, but they don't waste time and is always training.

Hinata's hair had been longer and maybe fluffier? Either way, it doesn't change the fact the he had only grown 2 centimeters since he last checked (Which was last November. That means he only grew 2 centimeters in the span of 8 months).

Hinata kept in contact with his Miracle friends plus Kagami, he seemed like an unavoidable addition and he was fun to be with. Considering that they always compete on their best jumps, but he still could not keep a high probability of defeating Hinata on a one-on-one. No one knows why.

Even with their busy athletic schedules, the Miracles still find the time to meet each other and play. Either they go to Hinata, or Hinata goes to them, no one really mind as long as they meet and play street basketball. Everyone of them had met and converse with Hinata's teammates, but everyone forces themselves to be oblivious to the tension between Akashi and Kageyama. No one really knows why they were giving orders one after the other and the poor ones obeying and following their orders.

And right now, Hinata had been told by almost everyone of the Miracles to watch the live streaming of the street basketball game of Jabberwock vs Strky.

"According to the lady, they're a basketball team from America." Hinata answered, scooting over to give Yachi space and adjusting the phone to let them both be able to watch.

Yachi's eyes widened as she took in their appearance, "Woah, they're huuuuge!"

Hinata nods in admiration, "Yup, yup! And get this, they're the same age as Daichi-san, Suga-san, and Asahi-san!"

"Really?!" Yachi gasped.

"Oh, you're watching that, too." Tsukishima's voice suddenly sounded in front of them. He was bowing his head to be able to see Hinata's screen albeit upside down.

Hinata tilted his head and Tsukishima answered before he could ask, "Nii-san said something about watching that team earlier."

They didn't say anymore as Hinata and Yachi scooted themselves to give Tsukishima some space to be able to watch as well. He said nothing as he sat next to Hinata.

"Tsuki-" Yamaguchi was about to call but stopped when he saw their scene, "Are you watching something?"

They didn't answer and let him sit next to Tsukishima. Kageyama joined them seconds later as well, suddenly having his senses piqued, and sat next to Yachi.

Ennoshita let the group be, seeing as they seemed adorable in the way they sat around Hinata. And the captain thinks they deserved it as well since they hadn't been terrorizing the boys wanting to be around Yachi.

_"The match will begin shortly. What kind or super play will we get to see?"_

_"It's time..._   
_For the tip-off!"_

"Oh, they always do that when starting basketball, right?" Yachi questioned, "Throwing the ball up and one from each teams jumping and trying to get it or pass it to their team."

"Have you done that before, Hinata?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Everyone of us had done done it except for Kuroko-kun," Hinata answered, "We're not perfect so there are times our opponent was able to get the ball first, but we mostly get it."

"Well, aren't you full of pride." Tsukishima mumbled.

"I guess," Hinata shrugs, "Maybe because I haven't experience losing in basketball."

"Really?" Kageyama perked.

Hinata hummed a nod. "In an official match, that is. Teiko was.. still _is_ , a powerhouse school. Especially from our time. That school only allows victory and stuff, it was really pressuring. Never did our team experience losing and got too much pride so I was thankful that Kuroko made them experience losing. I've experience losing in volleyball, but I wonder if it feels the same as to basketball?"

"It probably does." 

They nodded and continued watching.

Just by the first plays, Hinata's admiration to Jabberwock were gone.

"What are they doing...?" Hinata mumbled.

The other three shivered at how uncharacteristically cold Hinata's voice was.

"Is something wrong, Hinata?" Yamaguchi stuttered.

Hinata didn't answer but continued watching with wide, keen eyes.

Unnecessary dribbles.

Playful moves.

Mocking moves.

They watched it all.

"What's this?" Tsukishima sneered, "Is street basketball that different in indoors basketball?"

"Is that type of playing even allowed?" Yamaguchi wondered.

"It's not that it's not allowed," Hinata answered without even looking away from the match. "It's not unusual for street ball players to taunt their opponents. If anything, it's high skill. It's cool if you make the shot." His brows furrowed as he gritted his teeth, "But that's all the Jabberwock are doing. It's just... rude and disrespectful. These guys are looking down on them."

"Crap. Hinata's remembering from vocabulary." Kageyama mumbled.

"He must be angry or something." Yachi replied.

"The audacity to mock another country's team in just a street game. The players of Strky were once a teammate of my friends and I heard they were really strong. It's hard not to imagine the previous third years on them, so I kept overlapping my seniors being mocked like that." Hinata's gritted teeth turned to a maniacal grin they hadn't seen from him before, "They need to learn manners here."

"Yup. He's pissed as a chuahua." Tsukishima tsked.

Despite getting a humiliating defeat, Imayoshi neared Gold to offer a handshake as per after game custom.

_"That was a great game! Do you have a message for your fans?"_

_Gold was silent for a moment._

_"Well, today's match reaffirmed something for me."_   
_"Watching you guys makes me want to puke."_

_Gold mockingly snickered._

_"Everyone here- No, everyone in this country who plays basketball..._   
_Either quit playing or die."_

"What the..." Kageyama breathed.

_"It's not like you sumo wrestle Monkeys. But we did. We were made to play basketball against monkeys who think they're athletes."_   
_"A message? You can start by realizing you're monkeys."_   
_"And monkeys shouldn't be playing basketball."_

And he spitted at the hand lending for a handshake.

"What an asshole." Tskishima glared and Yamaguchi didn't even chastised his vulgar language as he agrees with the comment.

_"Hold it brats." A man, whose identity was quickly revealed by the channel's panels (Aida Kagetora. A Sports trainer and a former basketball player for the Japanese National Team)._   
_"You came all the way here, why not play a little more?"_

_"Huh?" Silver turned to him, "What do you mean?"_

_"We'll have a rematch in a week! If we lose, I'll cut my stomach open!"_

"Seppuku?!" Yachi screeched, "W-W-Why would he choose such a punishment?! I-is he a yakuza or something?!"

"I don't think yakuzas do that, Yachi-chan..." Yamaguchi sweat dropped.

"But if you lose, you can paddle home on a raft after you apologize!"

A text.

A week. That's the deadline.

> _'I'll be there.'_

* * *

"I was so surprised to get your text, you know!"

A yellow light.

"But after the challenge they issued..."

A blue light.

"We can't take it lying down, nanodayo."

A green light.

"What a pain..."

A purple light.

A laugh, "But it's also exciting."

A red light.

"I never though we'd be fighting on the same team again." Akashi smiled.

"Yo." Daichi greeted.

"It's been a while." Midorima greeted.

"This reunion's sooner than I expected. Right, Murasakicchi?" Kise grinned.

"Yeah.." Murasaki nodded.

Despite the touching reunion and set up, they all wondered for their orange light. Their Sun. They could only imagine.

"I'm meeting all of you for the first time." Kagetora greeted.

Kise looked around, "Are we it? What about them?"

"Yeah. I called them, of course."

"They beat us. It's only natural." Akashi added.

As if summoned, a shadow and a bright light appeared.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I look forward to playing together."

"Korokocchi!"

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi squealed as she jumped onto Kuroko.

"I heard we had subs, too." Akashi mentioned.

Kagetora turned from his phone and grinned at him, "Yeah. They should be here soon. They were just fetching someone."

By his curious words, everyone turned to him. "Who..?"

"Sorry we're late!"

"Hyuga-senpai!"

"Takao!"

"Wakamatsu."

"That's Wakamatsu-senpai to you!"

"Hey, guys! Thanks for looking after Shin-chan!"

"Shut up, Takao. Why are you late, anyway?" Midorima asked, irritated.

"Is that really the right tone to use?" Wakamatsu tsked as he shook his head in disappointment.

Hyuga sighed, "After we picked up someone special."

"Huh?"

Takao smirked before he stepped aside and the Miracle's eyes widened.

A familiar bobbing orange head.

An orange Sun appeared.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!"

"Hinata!" "Hinata-kun!" "Hinatacchi!" "Hinacchin!" "Shoyou!"

"You can really tell that Hinata's their favorite." Momoi giggled.

Kagetora whistled, "Even the Akashi Seijuuro is joining in the mob."

Kagetora clapped his hands to get their attention back.

"Everyone's finally here. I'm sure you already understand the situation, but you're the only guys who stand a chance against Jabberwock."

The only ones. That thought circled around Hinata's head.

"In one week's time, we'll play in a rematch against them. We'll never get another chance like this."

For Hinata, this might even be the last time he can play an official match with his friends. He won't let this chance slip by and he will make sure to make it worth it.

"You're a one-time-only dream team."

One-time-only. 

They will crush those Jabberwock.

* * *

All week, their time were spent wisely for training. From morning to midnight, they practiced.

Hinata was allowed by his coach and principal to have a week out of school. And because he had no where to stay in Tokyo, many had offered him a room to stay for free. Kenma and Akashi had a silent competition on making Hinata stay with them, but in the end, Hinata chose to stay with Kuroko.

Needless to say, the week was interesting to watch. Their verbal and silent interactions with each other, anyone can tell how deep their bonds goes. Especially to their Sun. Even Kagami unsurprisingly fit right in on their circle.

"Kagamicchi, why don't we finish up with a two-on-two with Aominecchi and Hinatacchi?"

Kagami perked up, "Good idea!"

"Don't overexcite yourselves!" Momoi reminded.

"This would be easier if everyone else were a little more like Kise-kun and Hinata-kun, huh?" Takao commented.

"I know what you mean." Wakamatsu agreed.

"Alright, Aominecchi! Hinatacchi! Let's play!" Kise called.

Aomine looked around, "Hey, does anyone know where Tetsu went?"

"He went missing right after Kagetora-san left." Midorima included.

"Huh?" Kagami looked around, "Where's Hinata?"

Akashi perked.

* * *

Hinata doesn't know what this 'Ropponggi' place is, but no one seemed to notice him passing by as he follows after Kagetora.

Did they just enter a bar? Hinata wonders if he's even allowed here when he had just turned 17. But he wanted to meet those Jabberwock. The words they said on live television... It brought feelings Hinata felt when Wakatoshi looked down on Oikawa's team along with Karasuno.

As they neared a public space, they heard loud boisterous laughing of American people. No one dared to even kick them out because of their tall and intimidating structure as well as the aura they had. You can't really tell that they're only 18 years old.

For a moment, a blond man, Gold, locked eyes with Hinata before turning back to Kagetora.

"Hey, what's going on today? You brought a kid with you?" Gold said. His voice seemingly in a natural mocking tone.

"Huh? What are you-"

"Nice to meet you."

Hinata visibly and verbally flinched when a voice suddenly appeared next to him.

"Kuroko?!" Hinata voiced.

"What?!" Kagetora flinched, "Since when were you two following me?!"

Kuroko ignored them as he eyed Gold, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. We're on the team you'll be playing against tomorrow."

"Ha? What kind of joke is this?" Gold asked.

"It's true." Kuroko pressed.

Laughing.

"Seriously?"

"No way!"

"If we're playing against them, we might actually be laughing too hard to win!"

Silver approached Hinata and he forced himself not to flinch, "Go home, kids. Mommy will be angry if she finds out you're here."

Hinata was near on exploding but Kuroko beat him to it.

"Why did you say monkeys shouldn't play basketball?"

"Hah?"

"Form your perspective, our basketball may seem clumsy and ape-like," Kuroko continued, "But even so, why do you have to tell us to stop playing? Everyone has the right to play basketball!"

"Haaa?" Silver exhaled, "You came all the way here just to say-"

"Silver." Gold silenced him.

Gold stood up and neared the two. "I was wondering what the monkey would come to say."

The Sun's eyes went clouded when Gold kicked the Shadow.

Gold grabbed Kuroko by the collar and Hinata could only barely stop himself.

"Quit your whining," Gold had said in his face, "I'm not interested in listening to a monkey's opinion-"

The Sun gave back the kick Gold did to the Shadow.

A series of gasp and disbelief as Gold went to a coughing fit much more violent than Kuroko did.

Maybe it was because he was taken off guard or maybe it was just the pride and ego they had. But they refused to acknowledge the power in that side kick from a little person like Hinata.

"If we're a monkey on your eyes, then you're a mere homo sapiens on mine," Hinata muttered. His eyes wide and glowing with intensity and silent rage. 

"I'm Hinata Shoyou from the monkeys. I'm going to beat you and make you regret mocking us."

Right on cue, the other Miracles arrived with the intention of helping they're friend.

"You assholes..." Aomine's voice rang as they circled around Kuroko who was still on the ground, "What did you do to our teammate?"

Stilling themselves from the shock and shudder Hinata made, Silver stepped up. "H-Ho? You must be our opponents tomorrow. At least you've got some decent monkeys."

They all mentally noted how intense Hinata's eyes were as he eyed Gold who was sitting and slyly rubbing the ache on his stomach.

Silver made the mistake on locking eyes with Hinata and he quickly looked away, "N-Not that it matters anymore, though. We're going to fight now, aren't we?"

"Stop." Akashi's voice commanded.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko called.

"I know," Akashi answered, "I know you." Akashi neared the silently in-rage Hinata and sighed as he put a hand by his shoulder, snapping Hinata from his clouded thoughts, "An athlete should settle his disagreements on the court, right?"

Hinata gripped his knuckles as he looked down, "Yes."

"Good," Akashi turned back to them as Kise helped Kuroko stand up, "Fighting here would be pointless. Let's go. Treating Kuroko comes first."

Albeit unwilling, Aomine and Kagami stepped down and followed them. As did Hinata who was being calmly pushed by Murasakibara.

Hinata would have stopped had it not been for Murasakibara's grip when the Americans laughed at their decision.

"What the hell was that?!" Silver laughed, "You came all the way here to spout nonsense, get your ass beat, and now you're leaving?!"

The Sun's eyes was once again clouded.

"You're not just stupid. You're cowardly, too!" Silver continued, "This is why you're monkeys!"

A series of laugh and Hinata snapped his head to them with a worrying speed.

His intense look was already enough to shut them off and his tone was a cherry on top. Especially because it was said in a fluent English manner.

"Shut up, you homo sapiens."

Akashi mentally smirked with pride for him as he took it as the chance to say his own words.

"You guys just be ready to lose," Akashi said with the same level of tone, "We're gonna mop the floor with you tomorrow."

* * *

"Wow."

A series of awed gaped escaped through the Volleyball gang.

"It's a whole arena!" Yachi gasped.

"Isn't this much more intense than the ones we get in finals?!" Nishinoya exclaimed.

"We're finally be able to watch how Hinata plays on an official basketball match!" Bokuto exclaimed.

"You've already watched one years ago, though." Akaashi mumbled.

"I don't remember, though!" Bokuto happily declared.

"The match is still hours away but there are many people already." Kuroo whistled. Kenma only nodded as he informed Hinata they're arrival through text.

"Shiratorizawa!" Ukai called as he spotted them with their coach, "You're watching too?"

Washijiro hummed, "Can't say I'm not curious as to how that shrimp will play."

"Aren't we all curious?" Saito sweat dropped.

"Can't believe Chibi-chan has the same amount of fans as I do." Oikawa whined.

"He's much more better than you anyway." Iwaizumi attacked.

"You're horrible, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa gasped.

"I'll be seeing the Rainbow team again." Ushijima voiced in a serious tone.

"Rainbow team...!" Tendo laughed as to where Shirabu sweat dropped.

"Look at the screen! Hinata looks so cool!" Bokuto pointed to the screen showing the players of team Vorpal Swords.

"Aren't they up against some Americans?" Daiki asked.

"Yeah. I heard they called the basketball players of Japan some monkeys or something." Kuroo answered.

"Hinata was so scary when we watched that." Yachi shuddered.

"He even used some vocabulary." Tsukishima added.

"He was that angry?" Suga gasped.

* * *

"It's starting." Kiyoko informed the rowdy bunch of volleyball players.

_"It's been a week since Japan's unprecedent defeat at the hands of Jabberwock."_   
_"A dream team of high school students has been formed."_   
_"Named for the sword used to defeat the Jabberwock monster in Alice Through the Looking Glass, they are **Vorpal Sword**!"_

The light dimmed.

"The time for revenge has arrived!"

"VORPAL SWORDS!!!"

"Hinata's not on the starting line, huh?" Takeda hummed.

"It's only to be expected that they start with the really well known active basketball players, I guess." Ukai answered.

"VERSUS... JABBERWOCK!!!"

Oikawa's eyes bummed, "They're ugly."

"You're uglier." Iwaizumi automatically attacked.

"Everyone's booing on them?" Wakatoshi voiced.

"It's because they called all of Japan's basketball players monkeys." Tendo explained.

"Monkeys?" Ushijima thinks of monkeys with colorful furs. "They actually don't look bad."

"I know what you just thought of, Ushijima-san, but please don't voice it." Shirabu sighed, exasperated.

* * *

The game began with Vorpal Swords getting the ball at the tip-off. It came as unexpected to Silver seeing as he was definitely bigger than Murasakibara or was it just because the purple haired kept on crouching?

The ball was passed to Akashi and as he moves towards their side, his dribbling got faster. Akashi was double-teamed by Gold and Nick.

Feigning as if just searching for someone to pass to, Akashi threw the ball upwards to the back with a high arc just as Aomine ran towards the ring. Aomine jumped from the shooting line, grabbing the ball and doing it over his legs, he dunked.

**{First Quarter: Start}**

**2-0**

The game continued with Jabberwock having the ball. It was quickly passed to Nick as he stopped at the 3-point line and positioned to shoot. Just as he released the ball, Kise suddenly appeared having just jumped with his hands raised up, intercepting the ball's direction.

Akashi grabbed the ball and just as quickly passed it to the already sprinting Aomine. Allen was surprised by his speed and thought, _'Hard to believe he's Asian!'_

Aomine stopped his advances as Zack blocked his way. Calming himself, Aomine sighed.

"You're not the only ones who grew up on street ball." Aomine challenged. Dribbling the ball from behind with speed, Zack was slightly perplexed, not noticing that Aomine had threw the ball high until it bounced behind Zack.

His shock delayed him as Aomine was fast on advancing further to the ring. Jumping with a spin, Aomine dunked the ball with his back facing the ring. A show-off, really, but no one minded.

**17-08**

Seconds away to the end of the first quarter, Gold was irritated at how they were scoring low.

His hands on the ball, Akashi was the one who kept guarding him. Despite having fasten up his pace on dribbling, Akashi still managed to caught up with his moves. Growing irritated, he faked a look to his left and managed to distract Akashi's attention, using this chance, Gold passed the ball to Zack who quickly leveled himself for a dunk.

"Too weak! Now DIE!" Zack shouted.

"Haah?!" Murasakibara turned as he jumped, "Who's going to die?!" Murasakibara slammed the ball back down to Midorima's direction.

Jabberwock grinned at him when he went on a shooting position from the long distance.

"What the?" Allen mocked.

Nick seconded, "What's he doing from all the way out-"

"Fools," Midorima cut, "Today's luckiest sign is Cancer," He said as he threw the ball with a high arc. "And I've got today's luckiest item [A remote]." The ball perfectly went through the ring. "I won't miss a single shot."

**{First Quarter: Over}**

**20-08**

"That was so cool! What the heck?!" Hinata shouted.

"Alright! We're off to a good start!" Kagami cheered as the first line-up went back to the bench for a quick refresh.

It was just one quarter, but the Generations of Miracles had never been this exhausted with one. Even Momoi acknowledges this fact. Jabberwock is indeed strong.

"If this weren't our team, I'm not sure we'd have been able to keep them in check." Kise muttered with heavy breaths. All of them seemed to be just as exhausted.

"You guys looked cool, though! If they're that strong, then it must've been fun!" Hinata said, eyes shining in excitement for the moment he'll play too.

Aomine grinned at him, "Yeah. This is awesome. They're worthy opponents."

**{Second Quarter: Start}**

**20-08**

The second quarter started with Jabberwock having the ball. The ball was then passed to Silver and everyone was surprised to what conspired.

"Aomine versus Jason Silver!"

As Silver dribbles the ball, he showed off his ball handling mastery, managing to pass through Aomine much to everyone's surprise.

Having spotted Silver's advances to the ring, Murasakibara jumped to block the ball into going through the ring. A mid-air battle happened but Silver proved to be the strongest as he slammed the ball through the ring.

"I put in a little effort, and this is the result?" Silver taunted, "Monkeys are just too weak. I'd better be careful not to injure you guys!" He laughed.

The game continued with Silver managing to either stop their advances and scoring or passing through them with ease.

Hinata watched with keen eyes and knuckles white as Silver scored a double-handed windmill dunk.

"See that, monkeys?!" Silver shouted for all the people inside to hear, "You'll never be able to do that for your entire lives! We're so much stronger than you, you can never make up the difference!"

The Sun's eyes clouded.

"That did seemed... inhuman..." Ukai commented.

"Was that even really possible?!" Tanaka said, exasperated.

Oikawa gave them a blank look, "You had a player who spike with his eyes closed."

"Point taken." Daichi shrugged.

"Huh," Yachi ponders, "Does that mean Hinata can do it to...?"

A silence then a nervous laugh.

"No way, right?"

**{Second Quarter: Time Out (Vorpal Swords)}**

**24-33**

"I'm changing our lineup," Kagetora announced just as Hinata had expected. "Akashi, Midorima, Kise, you're out."

When Kagetora turned to them, Hinata had already removed his sweater, "Kuroko, Kagami, Hinata, you're in."

With his decision, everyone was quick to caught on.

"Hey, isn't that-" Murasakibara voiced.

"Oh, you're a sharp one," Kagetora grinned at him, "It's the reason I subbed in Kagami to strengthen our inside. Hinata, you'll move the ball around in Akashi's place. Try to shake them as well when you're at it."

"That's not what I meant," Murasakibara stubbornly insisted, "I can handle him myself!"

"Murasakibara," Akashi called, "Listen to the coach. You can't win by yourself."

Kuroko inwardly smiled at his advice.

Murasakibara intended to insist further but Akashi beat him to it, "Not yet."

"If you disagree, then so will I," Akashi continued, "But our coach's decision is what's best for now. More than anything, you know exactly what's more important between an individual victory and a team victory."

**{Second Quarter: Time Out (Vorpal Swords): Over}**

**24-33**

"Oh?! Hinata's playing!" Bokuto chirped.

Akaashi sighed as he started shouting Hinata's name like a fanboy.

The second quarter continued in Jabberwock having the ball.

Zack turned when he spotted familiar blue and orange hairs and scoffed, "The kids who came to the club yesterday is actually playing."

Allen looked at where he was staring and scoffed as well, "Whoa, you're right."

"I didn't even notice one of them as soon as we started." Zack said as he stared at Kuroko. "Just how pathetic is he?"

"Look," Allen pointed to Hinata, "He has the guts to even mark Gold!"

The ball was passed to Silver once again and Murasakibara screened him. Despite using all his strength to push back against him, he was not able to react to Silver's speed to an extent.

But just as Silver was about to dunk the ball, a wild Kagami appeared.

"It's not over yet!" Kagami cried as he jumped the same height as Silver did. It was clear that Kagami was not able to stop Silver's strength on his own, so Aomine was quick to help him.

Though annoyed by this fact, the two of them was able to slam the ball out of Silver's hand and Murasaki easily catches it and threw it to somewhere and not to Hinata's direction who's already ran to the other side of the court.

"He's fast!" Gold mumbled as he looked at the space where Hinata was last at. A he looked at the ball, his eyes widened when he noticed someone. _'When did he get there?!'_

Little did they know, Kuroko was already in the position to pass a quick to Hinata from the other side. "Time for our counterattack!"

"Nice set- I mean, nice pass, Kuroko-kun!" Hinata shouted. His eyes locked on to Silver and the latter shuddered when his eyes seemed to glow that moment.

Ah. He was challenging him.

There were no one to stop Hinata so no one expected him to jump from the three-point line.

"Don't tell me..!" Kagetora gapped.

He jumped, higher than Kagami, higher than the one Silver did that time. Only Gold was near him and he was the only person that was literally blinded, but everyone was able to watch with widened eyes as Hinata circled his both arms and dunked the ball.

A double-handed windmill dunk.

There was silence that followed as the referee whistled for the score.

Hinata dropped, his eyes seemed to glow as he smiled in an eerie manner to Silver's way.

"Monkey see, monkey do."

**27-33**

"HINATAAAA!!!" Everyone in the stadium cheered.

"H-He really did it..." Tendo muttered.

Amidst the cheering, Silver was irritated. Not only was he stopped by Kagami and Aomine, he was also mocked by Hinata. Two monkeys and a chimpanzee.

The game continued and the ball was in Silver's hands. He attempted to step back but found that he was being blocked by Murasakibara and Kagami.

"Mou, I hate working with this guy," Murasakibara whined, "But I have to in order to win."

"Can't you guys just shut up and work with me?!" Kagami snapped.

"Give me the ball, Silver! I'm open!" Zack called.

But Silver was too irritated and prideful to make that decision. He attempted to just sprint around the double-block but Aomine, having already predicted his decision, appeared in his way.

"I knew you wouldn't pass," Aomine taunted, already stealing the ball from Silver. "Too easy, idiot!"

Aomine already had a double-team against him in no time. He wanted to blast through both of them but hearing Kuroko's call, he decided to let him have it.

"Here." He called back along with the passing of the ball to somewhere. Jabberwock could only gapped when Kuroko suddenly appeared having catches the ball and once again pass it with terrifying speed to the equally sprinting Hinata in great speed.

"Nice set- err- pass again, Kuroko-kun!" Hinata cheered. Slamming the ball through the ring with ease.

36-40

"Aomine-kun, you're terrible at passing. I was shocked." Kuroko mumbled.

Aomine flinched at the comment, "You caught it. Who cares?"

"That was all Kuroko, though." Kagami mumbled.

"Even I can pass better than that." Hinata mumbled.

"Minechin, you suck." Murasakibara teased.

"Shut up!" Aomine snapped, "Hinata, you kept calling Kuroko's passes 'set', it's annoying!"

"Well, I'm sorry for being a volleyball player lately!" Hinata glared.

**{Second Quarter: Over}**

**36-40**

_"The second quarter is OVER!!"_   
_"There's only a difference of two baskets! What a close game!"_

"With all that play and Jabberwock is still in the lead for the first half." Ukai sighed.

"T-That Silver is scarry..." Yachi shivvered as she witnessed him destroy a chair with a kick.

"He needs anger management." Tsukishima deadpanned.

"Though it seems like they've yet to reveal their full strength." Coach Washijiro commented.

**{Third Quarter: Start}**

**36-40**

The second half started in Jabberwock's ball. As Gold bounces the ball, the tension seemed to rise.

Hinata, who was the one marking Gold, could feel the difference in Gold's aura from before.

But despite his heightened senses, Hinata was not able to react when the ball was suddenly passed over his shoulder and onto Allen who was open in a second. He was able to score it with ease.

Hinata licks his lips. That was as fast as how Kageyama set the to him with his eyes closed.

**36-42**

The game continued and Hinata tries to shake off Gold's defense. Noting Kuroko's position, he passed it to him. Kuroko was quick to pass it with his and Kagami's combo but as Kagami went to slam the ball through the ring, Silver was suddenly there to slam the ball away from the ring.

Allen brought the ball back to their side and when Aomine attempted to block him, he passed it to Gold. Before Hinata could even try to put a defense on him, the ball was suddenly passed him onto Silver.

Aomine won't be able to help so Murasakibara was by himself on this. But Silver showed them that he was not going all out before, over-powering Murasakibara in jumps, and slamming the ball hard through the ring.

Hitting Murasakibara.

Hinata's eyes widened, "Murasaki-kun!"

"Blood? That's not good." Oikawa tsked.

"Surely you get it now, monkeys," Gold stepped in as expected, "No matter how you struggle, once I pass the ball, it's over. If you try to stop Silver, you can't stop the others. If you try to stop the others, you can't stop Silver."

"Simply put, we're on a different level." Gold's smirk was annoying, "Now grind your teeth as you despair to your heart's content."

**42-61**

Hinata and Kuroko was substituted by Kise and Akashi later on.

Because of the constant drive, Kise had managed to enter the Zone. Combining it with his Perfect Copy, Kise was the strongest inside the court.

But he had only just awaken it, thus, he was not used to it. Kise managed to close the gap but the Zone drained his stamina and was later substituted by Midorima.

**{Third Quarter: Over}**

**62-72**

With Akashi using his Emperor eye, he made a combo style with Midorima like how he played with Takao.

"It's like a quick set!" Kageyama's eyes shone with admiration to Akashi.

"So you could do that in Basketball too, huh." Oikawa mumbled.

**{Fourth Quarter: Star}**

**71-74**

No one anticipated that Gold had the Emperor eye as well.

No one anticipated that it was stronger.

**77-87**

This brought light to Murasakibara finally giving it his all against an opponent much larger and stronger than him.

Everyone who was watching could tell that Murasakibara and Silver were in equal strength that moment and Hinata was in awe at their battle. The battle of the mountains! He thought.

But an accident occurred that led to Murasakibara injuring his arm.

Murasakibara was then substituted with an angry Kuroko. And per Akashi's request, Midorima was substituted with an inspirited Hinata.

**79-87**

The game continued with Jabberwock having the ball. It was in Gold's possession but it was quickly passed to Nick and was about to shoot it.

Seeing that Kuroko was weak in defending, Aomine was quick to get into the Zone and sprint to Zack. This shocked Zack, considering the distance between them earlier, more so when Aomine jumped and he realized that shooting would be impossible.

With quick thinking, he passed it over them to the unguarded Silver.

Silver was quick to rejoice, "Monkeys!" But Kagami proved to be in the same strength and willpower as he was able to stop Silver's advances to the ring.

"We're pissed now, you scum." Kagami snapped, "We'll never lose to you!"

Everyone rejoiced over the fact that the two aces were in the Zone and Hinata couldn't help but grin in excitement. It went wider when Akashi nodded to his way in approval.

"Let's finish this," Akashi declared, "Let's go, Jabberwock!"

"Shut up, Monkeys!" Silver seethed.

Akashi dribbled the ball as he stopped in front of Gold.

"This is pointless," Nick shouted, "You can't pass Nash!"

Hinata took this as an opportunity.

But Akashi only grinned at his words, "I don't need to pass him anymore," They could only look at the ball that Akashi passed from behind him.

"Have you ever heard of our Seventh Sun?"

Hinata swiftly catches the ball and got through all the players blocking him.

Silver was the only one that catches up onto him, "I won't let you, you little Monkey!"

Hinata feigned a jump and smirked when Silver fell for it and jumped for a block. Using this chance, Hinata passed under him.

"HE WENT UNDER HIM!"

"Because you made it possible for me to play with my friends again, this is my way of saying 'thanks'," Hinata said as he jumped. High, and high, and high.

"Hah?!" Silver and the rest of his teams made the mistake of glancing at Hinata.

The last thing they saw were glowing eyes and a shadowed smile muttering the words:

"Be blinded, you mere homo sapiens."

**81-87**

"That was cool, no cap." Kenma muttered.

Kuroo flinched, "Don't just speak out of nowhere! And with that weird vocabulary, too!"

"Damn it!" Gold cursed. _'That shrimp's plays are always unpredictable, even for me. And they've got two men in the Zone.'_

The ball outside was given to Zack to pass for a teammate. He thought nothing of it when he passed it to Allen and Gold was too late to warn him.

Kuroko was already there to change the ball's direction.

No.

They didn't know why Kuroko suddenly went to a strange shooting form.

As Kuroko threw it up for a shoot, the ball seemed to vanish as Zack's hand attempting to stop it and went through the ring.

**83-87**

"Did you see that, Akaashi?! The ball vanished!" Bokuto awed.

"That blue hair kid's low presence is more surprising for me." Akaashi mumbled.

Gold tsked at his teammates' idiocy.

Heaving a deep breath, Akashi felt the sudden shift in his aura.

With only a few moves, Gold passed through Akashi and Kuroko. Hinata left in defending Nick and went to block Gold instead.

"Move." Gold ordered.

Hinata only grinned at him, "Make me."

A dribble here and there, Hinata was able to barely keep up with Gold's advances.

"Hinata's following through!"

Of course he was able to do so. While everyone might already be near their limit, Hinata was only half way through. But stamina was not enough to stop Gold, Hinata can't outsmart him as he is only able to outplay a player.

But with a simple screen by Nick, Gold was able to pass him.

Momoi sighed, "This is Hinata's weakness."

"What do you mean?" Rika turned to her.

"While Hinata's advantage is indeed his height, speed, and jumping power, his disadvantage is the same as well," Momoi explained, "When up against players like Murasaki-kun or Jason Silver, Hinata will need to be extra careful as to not be crushed."

Kagami attempted to stop Gold, but he still continued his dunk despite this.

**83-89**

"Bring it on, Monkeys," Gold challenged, "I'll finish the job."

This was Nash Gold Jr.'s true full power.

"We don't have time to be scared," Aomine's voice boomed, "No matter how strong they are, that's no reason for us to lose to those scum."

When Vorpal Swords attempted to lessen the number's difference, Gold was there to quickly get back the points.

Hinata once again jumped high for all Jabberwock to see. When he dangled himself at the ring, he smirked at them.

"Why are you guys suddenly crying?" Hinata taunted, "Don't worry," He dropped himself and looked at them straight, "We'll finish this quickly."

"Please stop teasing them, Hinata-kun," Kuroko sighed.

Hinata pouted, "What? They tease and mock us too, don't they?"

"Yeah, but we didn't cry, did we?" Aomine snorted.

"I wonder where Hinata learned to trashtalk..." Yachi hummed with a warning tone in Tsukishima's way.

Tsukishima wisely looked away.

**87-91**

Akashi's Emperor eye was completed.

Seeing the shocked look on everyone's face, Hinata slyly slipped away.

Everyone gapped when Akashi passed the ball across the court, and the one who recceived it was noneother than Hanata.

"I've been wanting to do this again!"

Jumping from the three-point line, Hinata did the double-handed windmill dunk.

"He did it again!" A series of awed shouts.

**90-91**

"Let's win!" Akashi shouted, "This is the final battle!"

"Yeah!"

"DEFENSE! DEFENSE! DEFENSE!"

With only 10 seconds left, even Hinata could tell what Jabberwock is planning.

'They really won't attack...!' Hinata thinks as he struggled to steal the ball from Zack, then to Allen, and then back to Gold.

Kuroko's presence could only be known when you're either actively searching for him or when he makes himself known. But the Miracles were so used to Kuroko's lack of presence that searching for him in a crowed was almost easy.

Thus, Gold didn't notice Kuroko creeping behind his shadow at all. And only the players of Vorpal Sword was able to notice him in advance.

"He got it!"

Kuroko was quick to grab the ball and advance further to their side.

Irritated by this, Gold didn't chase after him and instead quickly ran to the other side and waited for the ball to get there.

"Don't get cocky, monkey!" 

"We won't lose!" Kuroko had shouted, "We'll win!"

"It'll only take a moment to crush you!" Gold shouted.

"He's not alone!" Aomine appeared behind him, "Don't get the wrong idea!"

As did Kagami, "We'll win together!"

Gold jumped with the desperate attempt on stopping the two of them.

But it was already impossible to do so the moment the two aces grabbed the ball together, Zone activated.

"IT"S OVER, NASH!"

"GOOOO!" All the Miracles shouted. Their voices were definitely heard.

And the ball went through.

"DIE, JABBERWOCK!"

**{Fourth Quarter: Over}**

**92-91**

_"TIME'S UP!!!"_

_"VORPAL SWORDS WIN!"_

As everyone was in their own worlds rejoicing their victory, Hinata looked at all of them with a fond smile.

This was a great last game.

* * *

"Well done, boys! Drinks are on me today, so drink up!"

"But, we're high school students..."

"Then have some cola, or juice, or something! Just drink up~!"

Aomine deadpanned at their supposed coach, "I wondered where he was dragging us off to."

"There's plenty of snacks, so I don't mind." Murasakibara arrived with Hinata who was carrying all of Murasakibara's snack because of his injury.

"Don't use Hinata like some errand boy." Aomine sighed.

Hinata only smiled as he copied Murasakibara's tone, "I don't mind!"

"Are you sure you're okay with something so sloppy, Akashi?" Midorima asked in concern.

"What are you talking about?" Akashi returned, "We used to sit around and celebrate like this in middle school."

"Right, right," Kise suddenly appeared, "All that matters is that there's plenty of food and fun. Right, Seirin-mina-san?"

Flustered by his question, Furahata stammered an answer, "Y-Yeah..."

"Should we really be here?" Kawahara wondered

Kogane stepped in, "Kagami said he had something to tell us~"

"I wonder what it is." Tsuchida voiced.

"Who knows?" Izuki shrugged.

* * *

"So that's what this was about?" Kise finally stepped up. "I knew you were acting weird."

"Kagami, you're going to America?" Murasakibara repeated.

"Why you? I'm better than you are." Aomine grunted.

"Hold on," Midorima cut in as he stared at Aomine, "Since when did you become number one?"

Akashi chuckled, "I'm sure everyone has their own thoughts on the subject..."

"But you have our support. Do your best, Kagami." Akashi took a step forward, "We'll miss you. You were just that powerful that our matches against you were memorable."

"I'm glad to have met you, Kagami Taiga." Akashi said genuinely, "You were the best rival and best friend we could've asked for.

Hinata smilled widely at Kagami, understanding his decision to move to America.

He had been thinking like that as well for some time...

* * *

"Hinatacchi, with you're uniform, you could pass as Midorimacchi's classmate." Kise voiced.

"Oh, you're right." Hinata replied.

"His brain doesn't, though." Aomine yawned.

"What did you say?!" Hinata snapped.

Just then, they could see Kagami's plane flying off.

Kise heaved a down casted sigh, "He's really gone, huh."

"Now we'll never play with him again," Murasakibara off handedly said, "Not that I care."

"That's not true." Midorima cut in.

"I'm going to America." Aomine announced.

"Eh? To see Kagami-kun?" Hinata deduced.

"Of course not, idiot," Aomine sighed, annoyed, "I'm obviously going to play in the NBA."

"What? When?" Kise asked in curiousity.

"I don't know yet, but I'm definitely going soon." Aomine answered with his chin raised up high.

"Midochin, what are you talking about?" Murasakibara pushed.

"I could ask you the same thing," Midorima replied, "Aren't we going to keep playing basketball?"

"Midorima's right," Akashi finally spoke, "Kagami's just playing somewhere else now. As long as we keep playing basketball, we'll fight again."

"Watching you guys playing in NBA, huh," Hinata laughed fondly, "I'll definitely watch all your matches."

Everyone turned to him.

"Eh? Hinatacchi, you're not going to continue Basketball?" Kise nearly shouted.

Hinata scratched his head, "Ah, no. I'm sorry, I should've said it last night, but I forgot to mention it."

"That's so like you." Midorima sighed.

Hinata laughed at this, "I already decided where I'll go once I graduate." Hinata mumbled as he look up.

"Hinacchin, you'll leave somewhere, too?"

"Yeah. I thought I should play Beach Volleyball to learn how to do everything in the court."

"Beach volleyball?" Aomine whistled, "I could see you getting tanned right now."

"I hope I won't look like you." Hinata teased and Aomine glared at him.

"Do you already have a team to go to?" Akashi offered, "I could help you find one."

"Ah, no need," Hinata declined, "A coach already introduced me to one in Brazil."

"Oh, then should I give them a comfortable place to stay then?" Akashi once again offered.

Hinata tilted his head, "No..? I'm the one going to Brazil for two years."

A long silence.

"WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fine, if there were people worried for my health. I actually had a free day, SATURDAY!! My tutorial classes on Chemistry was scheduled to be every Sunday when here I thought it would take both the week ends.
> 
> For me, tomorrow is Saturday so I could sleep longer.
> 
> Other bonus chapters are still being prepared!


End file.
